Problem: Triangle $ABC$ is isosceles with $AC = BC$ and $\angle ACB = 106^\circ.$ Point $M$ is in the interior of the triangle so that $\angle MAC = 7^\circ$ and $\angle MCA = 23^\circ.$ Find the number of degrees in $\angle CMB.$
[asy] pointpen = black; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.7); size(220);  /* We will WLOG AB = 2 to draw following */  pair A=(0,0), B=(2,0), C=(1,Tan(37)), M=IP(A--(2Cos(30),2Sin(30)),B--B+(-2,2Tan(23)));  D(MP("A",A)--MP("B",B)--MP("C",C,N)--cycle); D(A--D(MP("M",M))--B); D(C--M); [/asy]

Explanation: [asy] pointpen = black; pathpen = black+linewidth(0.7); size(220);  /* We will WLOG AB = 2 to draw following */  pair A=(0,0), B=(2,0), C=(1,Tan(37)), M=IP(A--(2Cos(30),2Sin(30)),B--B+(-2,2Tan(23))), N=(2-M.x,M.y);  D(MP("A",A)--MP("B",B)--MP("C",C,N)--cycle); D(A--D(MP("M",M))--B); D(C--M); D(C--D(MP("N",N))--B--N--M,linetype("6 6")+linewidth(0.7));  [/asy]
Take point $N$ inside $\triangle ABC$ such that $\angle CBN = 7^\circ$ and $\angle BCN = 23^\circ$.
$\angle MCN = 106^\circ - 2\cdot 23^\circ = 60^\circ$. Also, since $\triangle AMC$ and $\triangle BNC$ are congruent (by ASA), $CM = CN$. Hence $\triangle CMN$ is an equilateral triangle, so $\angle CNM = 60^\circ$.
Then $\angle MNB = 360^\circ - \angle CNM - \angle CNB = 360^\circ - 60^\circ - 150^\circ = 150^\circ$. We now see that $\triangle MNB$ and $\triangle CNB$ are congruent. Therefore, $CB = MB$, so $\angle CMB = \angle MCB = \boxed{83^\circ}$.